Emotions of a Killer
by FeralBlastoise
Summary: The seven sins are dangerous things. He finds out much too late. She's gone, and he can't get her back. All because of those seven deadly sins controlling him. It's all his fault. Most pairings are implied, but they will be broken apart for the sake of this story. I would apologize, but I'm not really sorry.


**The first of many drabble series to come. The seven deadly sins were my muse, and I hope this fic turns out better than I hoped it would be. Read on and review, I will be so grateful for reviews. **

* * *

**1\. Diamonds Are Forever**

He contented himself in many ways when he was lonely, which he thought would be forever. Food was the top of the list. It didn't do anything, it just made him lonelier.

**2\. Yellow Lights**

When he was a young boy, he would often be called the slowest, and his inability to sense that girl's feelings for him gave him the title of the 'Dense-est' Kid in Kanto' by the other kids. He managed to rebuild his ego a few years later, thanks to his new title of Kanto Champion.

**3\. Haughtiness**

His ability to woo girls gave him a reputation, but there was one girl who he couldn't break. She was fairly rich, and her cold and haughty attitude didn't help his situation. He told her of his crush on her, on a hazy afternoon. She turned him down, and he swore never to let this get out to the public.

**4\. Golden Lust**

She turned him down. He didn't tell anybody. He wanted her to notice him, but she had moved on. He turned to his fanclub. Slowly, but surely, his standing as the 'Hottest Man in Johto' gave him another reputation. His nightly trips to different beds had the rest of the men calling him "The Breeder".

**5\. Sapphires Make a Man Greedy**

He wanted more, anything he could get. Money, fame, women. His contests gave him millions, his contests gave him fame all across the regions, his contests gave him his fanclub. His contests gave him almost everything he wanted, almost. That one brunette, the wild one, he was still stuck on her, even after she rejected him and moved on. She attracted many, but obviously wasn't attracted to him.

**6\. Green with Envy**

Her body caught the eyes of every man around her, yet he could never catch her eye. They were the best of friends, but he wanted more. He wanted that strong, curvy body next to him, but she could never be his. He saw her one day, with another man. How could she? They had spent many adventures together, he thought she loved him… Obviously, he was wrong.

**7\. Angry Lyre Songs **

He couldn't believe what he heard. She was with "The Breeder"? He thought she had fallen for him, he thought she was his for good! So what if he traded one female for another? She was still his! He couldn't help it, his vision turned redder than his hair, and he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

**?. Murder**

The next day, a body was found, mutilated, almost to the point of being unrecognizable. Almost. Anyone who saw the body knew who did it. The murderer had an uncontrollable wrath, an overly boosted ego, a large reputation. He killed his best friend, his rival in love, all for the woman he fancied.

_Emotions are strong,_ he says. _I couldn't help it. I love her, and she should love me, not him. I don't care if he was my best friend, he's still an enemy. She's mine, and I will make her realize that!_

Every day after the incident, he is told the same thing by people he once knew.

_You are a murderer. You are a cruel, heartless killer. Leave._

The girl he loves tells him only one thing that confirms his fears, and leaves, never to be seen again.

_I will never love you._

**?. Regret**

He stares at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection stares back, a cold gaze piercing his own eyes.

_What have I become?_

_A monster._

He looks away from the mirror, and starts to break down. The voices fill his head, speaking of anger, misery, regret, sorrow, pain, love… He looks back into the mirror, narrowing his eyes in a terrifying glare. There is one emotion that stands out, one that fills his head, one directed at the man in the mirror.

_I hate you._

* * *

**So. How was it? Leave your reviews below, and I will answer them in the next chapter, which will probably be the pokespe girls side of the story. Thank you all so very much for reading, have a great day :) **


End file.
